I See Fire
by Haunting.Love
Summary: Two years ago, Katniss Everdeen lost her reason to live. She couldn't say what drove her into the burning bakery, only that she was glad she saved the bakery boy Peeta, to whom she owed her life. Can he help her reclaim what she lost? Hunger Games AU
1. I See Fire

**Author's Note: I do not own Hunger Games. I am merely borrowing the characters.**

**Prologue - Where our Story Begins **

The fire crackled in the fire place, snapping branch after branch. A woman with dark brown hair laying over her shoulder in a single braid was mesmerized by the fire, watching with grey eyes full of memories.

Katniss Everdeen was alone. Not the kind of alone that would abate when the other occupants of the home came back. No, she was forever alone, no family left to speak of. Her life had been one tragedy after another, and somewhere along the way, her family went from five to just one.

When she was five years old, her grandmother passed away. She had lived with the Everdeen's since Katniss was born, helping her mother raise her, and then her sister Prim when she came along, while her father worked twelve to fourteen hours a day in the mines. It was her first brush with death, but at her age, she didn't understand the loss very much. She only knew her grandmother was never coming back. At age eleven, not only did she understand what death was, she felt the cold grip of it once again when her father died in a mine explosion. It hurt her so much, she often felt she could not go on. But day by day, Katniss did begin to go on. Her mother and sister also began to move on, volunteering at the local hospital while she would hunt to put food on their table. Then at sixteen, just two short years ago, her life changed forever. A fire had broken out at the hospital, killing everyone who stayed long enough to attempt an evacuation of patients on the top floor; the maternity ward. Prim and her mother never stood a chance.

Part of her wondered what she had done wrong to cause everyone she loved to die. The other part of her, the rational part, knew it was nothing she had done nor could have to prevent it. But she resented her time alone. She often went days without eating, only managing to choke food down when she was forced by her friend Gale or Greasy Sae, one of the women she traded within the Hob. The community had gathered around her after the fire but it was not the same as having a real family.

A knock at the door drew the woman away from her thoughts and the fire that blazed in the fireplace. Sometimes she thought about just throwing herself into the fire; knowing that she would never actually do it. Fire was her weakness, the one thing she was scared of. She glanced down at herself to make sure she was presentable and shrugged. In the oldest pair of blue jeans she owned and a ratty tank top, she was as presentable as she was going to get. She swung the door open to see a pair of grey eyes looking at her from a little ways above her. They were framed by dark lashes to match the dark hair on his head. Gale Hawthorne, her childhood friend could be mistaken for her brother by those who did not know them, and often had been.

"Hey Catnip, have you eaten yet?" His voice was cheery despite the soot that covered his clothes. Katniss shivered at the thought of Gale working down in the mines that had claimed her father and then a few years later, claimed his as well. He had a large family to feed so she knew he had no choice. He had three children that were not his own and his mother to feed. This was the burden he had to bear. And once upon a time, it was her burden as well. At the time, she had wanted nothing more than to be a free spirited teenager and now she often found herself wishing for those days back. She made a face at Gale before speaking.

"I nibbled earlier" His eyebrows rose in disbelief, knowing all too well that she was likely lying to him.

"Yeah, what did you eat?" His smile was triumphant when she had no answer for him, instead blushing a dark red. He brushed past her into the home, looking around as he did so. Her house was slightly larger than his, the bedroom that was her mother's lay empty while she kept the room she shared with Prim. She did not have the heart to remove their things and so she lived with their ghost daily. Gale had given up trying to get her to at least move Prim's stuff out of her room and had received a black eye in response. He never spoke of it again. All he could do was try to keep her alive. Before anything else could be said between the two, they hear screams outside, and the sound of running feet. A quick glance at each other and both sprinted out the front door, searching for the source of the panic. Against the dark backdrop of the night sky, a pillar of thick black smoke rose steadily from Mellark's bakery. As Gale and Katniss stopped in front of the bakery, along with a dozen other people, horror filled her. She could smell burning flesh, see the flames licking the building. It was her worst nightmare come to life. Then, with new horror dawning over her and fear clenching her stomach, she realized she could hear screaming coming from inside the bakery. Nobody was brave enough to face the flames to rescue those trapped inside. She couldn't help but wonder if that is how Prim and her mother died. Did the cowardice of the people around the burning hospital cost her family their lives?

Later, she could not say what drove her into the burning building. She did not realize her feet were moving until she was collapsed on the ground outside. She did not feel the stinging of her eyes as acrid smoke filled her lungs, heat scorching her body as she searched through the thick smoke for the source of the screaming. She felt rather than saw Gale at her elbow inside with her seconds later. She could not hear what he was shouting at her, she could only hear the roar of the fire and her own coughing. Through the darkness she saw Gale take the steps two at a time while she searched the downstairs. Several of the rooms were empty, but finally, she found the sound of the screams she had heard. The room was at the very back, surrounded by burning walls. The only way out was the way she came in and it did not take her long to realize why the owner of the shouts had not yet left. One of the sons of the kind baker was unconscious on the floor, while a young woman, whose features Katniss could not make out, begged her to help him. She did not know where she got the strength but somehow she got him slung over her shoulders and back, and slowly began going back the way she came. She almost cried with relief when she saw Gale heading her way empty handed. His face was grim as he took the man from her. Katniss turned back for the young woman, but she was already gone. Had Katniss blacked out while carrying her burden, missing the young woman's escape?

It wasn't until she had collapsed onto the cool grass outside the building that she began to wonder if she was crazy. Gale had not seen a young woman in the home, only the bodies of the baker and his wife. They had been stuck in their bedroom and died of inhalation before Gale could get to them. Katniss peered into the face the medics were working on, wondering who they had pulled out. She was sad to see it was Peeta Mellark, the youngest of the sons, and the man single handedly responsible for saving her life, and that of her family, after their father's death.

She stared at him, not breaking eye contact even after his bright blue eyes opened and caught her stare. He held her gaze until the medics were able to get him lifted onto a board, carrying him away to the Merchant doctor. She owed him her life, and now they were even. She had no way of knowing that this was just the beginning.


	2. If The Night Is Burning

**A/N – I still do not own Hunger Games. I wish I did. I wish you did. But we don't. **

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! The first few chapters are establishing the friendship between Katniss & Peeta that needs to grow before anything else can happen. Next chapter will see more Gale. Without the Games, I've had to find a creative way to bring in Finnick/Annie/Johanna/Haymitch. They'll also be making their appearances over the next few chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: If the Night is Burning**

The woods were the only place she could think of when she bolted from the blue eyes of Peeta Mellark. Her breathing was labored as she dove under the small opening under the fence separating the woods from the District. Tears were rolling down her face as she finally collapsed to the ground. She could not stop feeling the heat of the flames, the suffocating smoke that choked her. She finally knew the terror Prim and her mother must have known. Except for them, there had been no escape. Sobs wracked her slim body as flashes of Prim calling for her in the burning building as she died. They had found her sister wrapped in her mother's arms near the stairs that had been blocked by the roof caving in. Katniss's one consolation was Prim had not been alone in the end.

Now, one more family had been ripped apart by the deathly element that was fire. Peeta would never see his father or mother again. She hoped for his sake his two older brother's had been out for the night. It was well known in the District that the baker had wanted a little girl to spoil and love, which explained why he would slip Prim cookies and rolls whenever she came along with Katniss to trade squirrels. Everybody had loved Prim, just as they had the kind baker. His eldest son had been married quietly a year ago, while his second son was just beginning a courtship with the only daughter of the butcher. That had left Peeta the only full time help at the bakery. She bit her lip until it bled, ashamed at how much she knew about the baker's family. Not that it mattered anymore.

Every time she closed her eyes, she could see flames. She envisioned the trees around her blazing, crackling as branches tumbled down around her. This night would never leave her, of that much she was certain. She drifted into an uneasy sleep curled up against the rough bark of a tree, calmed slightly by the reassurance that it was not on fire. For as long as she lived, she never wanted to go anywhere near flames again. Nightmares were waiting to welcome her that night.

She did not know how long she slept, she only knew she woke up sweaty and breathless, her sister's name dying on her lips. It was still mostly dark, though she could see faint pink streaking beginning to light the very edge of the trees. It was time to leave, before someone noticed her disappearance. She did not need questions right now. Most Peacekeepers knew she hunted since they were her best customers. She knew better than to flaunt it however. It was one thing to know and another to catch her doing it.

She could not stop her feet from walking her to the bakery. She had to see for herself, now that the fire was out. The air was still thick and hot, but not nearly as choking as it had been earlier. The windows had been blown out of the building by the flames or heat, she was not sure. The walls were charred black, but the frame was mostly still standing. It was a shell of its former glory. A cart was being wheeled away from the bakery, covered by a white sheet. She could make out three shapes underneath the sheet. Three people. That meant Peeta had lost one of his brother's in the fire.

"_Or maybe it was the young woman you saw" _the part of her desperate to understand what had transpired whispered into her brain. She had to know.

"Stop! Please, stop!" She cried out to the solemn boy pulling the wagon. She did not recognize him, only knowing by his thin face and grey eyes that he was Seam, not Merchant. He stopped, eyeing her warily.

"I need to know…who that third person is." She bit her already sore lip as she spoke. She had to know if she was going crazy or not. The boy simply lifted the sheet and tears filled her eyes. She was crazy. A blonde laid lay there, a peaceful look upon his face. Soot covered his face, and the edges of his beautifully curled hair were singed. Broa, a man whose courtship was over before it had truly begun. She turned away from him and her eyes landed on the face of the baker's wife. Even in death, she did not look pleasant. She could not bear to look at the face of the kind baker that had once loved her mother. The man who had made sure Katniss had bread in her home after her mother's death. She motioned the boy away and stumbled into a pair of strong arms. The arms reached out to catch her before she could fall, pulling her into a tight hug against his chest.

"Katniss. I've been looking for you." Through the fog of her tears, she saw the eyes that reminded her so much of Prim. His face had been cleaned but his clothes remained the same. She could smell the fire on his shirt.

"Peeta." It was all she could choke out before more sobs overcame her. She felt weak. She had not cried this much since Gale came to her that fateful night. She had allowed herself a few hours of endless tears before she locked her grief away, knowing no amount of tears would bring her sister back. He rubbed circles on her back, hoping to calm her down.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I've been worried. I went to Gale's house as soon as the doctor would let me leave. He didn't know where you were either. We both thought…" His voice trailed off. He did not want to think about the look in Gale's eyes as the pair searched everywhere they could think of to find the petite brunette. He had never spent much time in Hawthorne's presence but in the limited time they had spent together the night before he had come to realize quickly he cared very much for Katniss, perhaps too much.

"I fell asleep in the woods. Where is Gale now? Is he ok?" She mumbled into his shirt, trying to calm her breathing, not quite managing it as a hiccup escaped her throat.

"He's fine. Despite the late night, he had to go to the mines this morning. Before he left he told me you saved me. Why Katniss? I know how your sister died. You could have been killed." He pulled her away from him enough to look into her eyes but not so far away that they weren't still touching.

"I don't know. I felt like I had to. I saw you lying on the floor, I couldn't let you die. Not when you'd saved me after my father died." Something darkened in Peeta's eyes for a split second before it was replaced by concern.

"I didn't give you bread so you would risk your life for me later. I would never have been able to live with myself if you died saving me. Don't ever do that again." He said sternly and she could not help the small smile that cracked lip, drawing fresh blood. She thought back to the young woman she had seen. She had been with Peeta, possibly even his girlfriend. If anyone could tell her who it was, it was him.

"Who was the girl in the bakery Peeta? She begged me to save you. After I handed you off to Gale and went back, she was gone." Peeta's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"There was no woman there Katniss, it was just Mom, Dad, Broa and I. We were working on Brannoch's birthday cake." His shoulder's sagged as his burden hit him. Katniss could not help it. The pain written all over his face was too much for her to bear. She threw her arms around his chest, her face buried in the crook of his neck. She had no control over herself anymore.

"Come home with me Peeta. I don't want to be alone. Please?" From her spot in his neck, she could feel him nod. She did not understand why the fist clenched around her stomach loosened at the same time. A shiver raced down her back causing her to look up. For a split second, it was as if she could hear Prim's laughter one more.


	3. Hopelessly Falling

**A/N: I do not own Hunger Games, per the usual.**

**I know this story is starting off very slow. I promise, in the next 2 chapters, it will pick up. I am trying to build the K/P foundation and we are almost there. Next chapter, you get to meet Brannoch & see Johanna!**

**I promise this will not be an unfinished story, whether or not I get reviews! Nothing drives me crazier than reading a story I really get into & then finding out it's unfinished & hasn't been updated in like a year! **

* * *

Katniss's house was older than many of the homes in the Seam, though her father had kept it in good shape while he was alive. He was often found making repairs on Sundays, the only day of the week he did not have to be in the mines. They would go hunting in the mornings, then in the afternoon his shirt would come off and he'd be on the roof, patching holes or replacing shingles.

After his death, the home began gradually falling apart. His carpentry skills were not something Katniss had managed to pick up and her mother had retreated into herself. Now that everyone but Katniss was gone, the house had all but fallen down around her head. She began second guessing her decision to bring Peeta home with her. Gale was the only one who had been to her home since the death of her mother and sister.

"Can I get you anything? I think I have some tea leaves left. Maybe some rabbit stew?" She was nervous, wringing her hands in front of her. Peeta gave her an easy smile.

"Tea would be great. I'm not hungry though." She nodded and moved silently to the kitchen, digging out her last few remaining leaves. She placed the tea kettle over the fire to warm up and busied herself in the kitchen washing two mugs. She snuck a look at her blonde houseguest to see him glancing around, pity appearing for a second before he was able to clear his emotions off his face. He knew enough about Katniss to know she would hate being pitied. She took the extra seconds to take in his broad shoulders and chest, his arms strong. His blonde hair was messy and falling into his eyes, something she decided was not completely undesirable. She was becoming uncomfortable with her train of thought about a boy she barely knew.

"Are you sure you're not hungry? I'll have to throw away whatever isn't eaten today. And with it just being me now…" Her voice trailed off as she got lost in her thoughts. Rabbit had been Prim's favorite animal. She had quit hunting rabbit for almost a year after her death, not able to face killing something her sister had loved. It was not something she could stop forever though, with rabbit as plentiful as it was in the woods. She broke out of her thoughts at Peeta's voice.

"In that case, I could eat a little." He sidled up next to her and grabbed two bowls from the cabinet. It was odd to have him in her house, he felt too large. He pulled the remaining bread she got yesterday and sliced it.

"I got that yesterday, it should still be fairly fresh. Looks like there might be a bread shortage." Her attempt at a joke fell flat as she spoke before she could think. Peeta's smile did not meet his eyes. His family had been a lot like hers, in that they were close knit, with the exception of possibly his mother. Rumors around the district had always run rampant around District Twelve, with Rosemary Mellark being a popular subject. It was said that losing the love of her life to another woman had made her bitter, and then the disappointment of three boys had set her in her cruel ways. It was not a rare sight to see one of her sons sporting a black eye or unexplained bruise.

"My brother Brannoch has baking supplies, so we'll still be able to cook for the district. Just bread though. And you happened to save a baker. You're pretty much set in bread for life." Katniss bit her lip feeling like she should apologize. He had just lost his family last night and she had just made a joke about it. She remembered the somber expressions and sad words when Prim passed. She would have been furious if someone had dared made a joke.

"Katniss, this stew is really good." Peeta spoke before she could muster the words she wanted to apologize. His words were an indicator to her that he wanted to change the subject, which she happily obliged to, making a mental note to apologize later. Peeta's kindness and understanding nature was well known throughout, though she did not want to be one of the people who took advantage of it.

"Thanks. My father taught me how to make it." An awkward silence descended upon the pair as they ate, surrounded by the ghosts of those they loved. It seemed that no matter who they spoke about, the person was no longer with them. And it bothered her. Life should be vibrant and long, not short and sad, such as it usually was in this district.

"I remember your father a little. He would come in on Sunday mornings to say hi to my father and trade some squirrel for bread." Katniss took the two empty bowls to the kitchen and left them in the sink. She motioned Peeta in the living room from the kitchen and settled into her father's faded red old armchair. It was past its prime but she could not persuade herself to throw it out. Peeta sat on the shabby couch, purchased before her birth. She decided she liked how he looked in her house, with her possesions.

"The first time I saw you, was our first day of school. That's when my father pointed out yours and told me how beautifully he sang. It was no wonder the woman he loved fell for the miner. As much as he loved your mother, he knew that if he could not marry her, that's who he'd want her to be happy with." It was with a wistful smile they spent hours reminiscing over the little things they each remembered about the other's families. Katniss felt panic engulf her when Peeta stood with a stretch, telling her he should probably get going.

"Brannoch will need help with everything going on. There's a lot to do. I think we'll want to rebuild the bakery." Katniss nodded numbly, wishing he didn't have to go. She was not ready to give up the companionship she had found in the baker's boy today. She wondered what her life would have been like had she sought him out earlier in her life. She knew she wanted him in her life now. She felt tied to him, though she could not say why.

"Will you come back again sometime?" The old familiar scorn of being weak found its way into her brain. After all she had lost, she should not want to be close to anyone. It inevitably led to pain.

"Of course. Anytime you want me to." His voice was gentle, washing over her like a wave of warmth. She did not know where her neediness of his time came from, but she knew she would be reluctant to let it go.

"What about for dinner? I usually eat around seven. If you can't tonight, I understand." She looked at the ground as she spoke, only daring to look up after she finished. She caught Peeta studying her intently.

"Dinner it is. I'll bring some fresh bread. I would offer to do the hunting myself, but sadly, it's not one of my skills. I'm better with my hands than a weapon." His words sent a flurry of images into her brain, making her flush. She only hoped Peeta could not read her thoughts on her face. He smile wickedly as he walked out the door, and Katniss groaned as she shut it behind him. She would get herself in trouble if she was not careful. And all because she had offered him her sister's favorite meal.


	4. Hollowing Souls

_I am so sorry about the long delay in this chapter. My new (well, it's a month old now) bakery job is killing me. I go to work, come home & sleep. But I knew I needed to push this chapter out today._

_Disclaimer – I do not own Hunger Games._

* * *

"Hey Katniss, I was wondering if you wanted to come to town today. They want my opinion on the rebuilding of the bakery. It'll be a chance for you to meet Brannoch and his wife Johanna." Katniss gave Peeta a sideways glance from her position on the ground. They were currently in the Meadow, lying side by side, watching the clouds hazily move by.

It had been a week since Peeta had come for dinner, and they had yet to spend a night away from each other. The more Katniss tried to tear herself away from him, the more she felt herself clinging to this friendship. She had always felt safe with Gale, but with Peeta, she felt safe and warm; like she could be herself without judgment. Something had shifted within Katniss the day she met Peeta. She found that she ate more, laughed more and dwelled on her sadness less. She still missed Prim, but she found having Peeta in her life helped ease the ache that losing her sister had left.

"I'm not sure Peeta." She hated the uncertainty that was palpable in her voice. The fact Peeta enjoyed their friendship should be enough but she found herself worrying about whether his brother would like her. If he didn't, would Peeta stop being friends with her? She was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not see or feel Peeta sit up suddenly and stare down at her.

"Katniss, I can't make you come with me. But I can tell you how much it would mean to me. The thought of facing the bakery on my own…" His voice trailed off. Katniss sighed as she touched Peeta's hand.

"I'll come. I'm sorry I hesitated." Her voice was sincere and her heart jumped with joy when Peeta smiled at her in relief. She momentarily felt guilty when Gale's face flashed before her eyes. She had never felt this much happiness when she made him smile. What was going on?

"Never apologize for how you feel Katniss. I hope you know I'll never make you do something you are not comfortable with." She shivered as his hand brushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. It suddenly felt very warm to Katniss as they stared at each other. She itched to touch his hair, the sun made it glow like it was on fire.

"Katniss!" The teens broke eye contact as they jumped and looked away from each other. Katniss felt her face flush as she realized it was Gale. She got to feet and dusted her clothing off.

"Hey Gale, what's going on?" She found that she could not look him in the eyes without wishing it was Peeta's eyes. She felt Peeta stand behind her, awkwardly silent.

"Where've you been Catnip? I haven't seen you hunting lately. And every time I come by, you're not home." His voice held a hint of bitterness and was slightly accusatory. Katniss had never been more ashamed.

"I'm sorry Gale. It's just…it's complicated." His eyebrow lifted in questioning, waiting for her to go on. A few moments passed before it became obvious that he was waiting in vain. He shifted his attention to the blonde boy behind her that was watching him closely. It reminded Gale of a bear he had seen once, ready to pounce on anything that had posed a threat to its cub.

"Hello Peeta. I hear they're starting building on the bakery soon." His voice was cool, telling Peeta everything he needed to know.

"They are. Katniss and I were just on our way into Merchant Quarter. My brother is expecting us." Gale narrowed his eyes for a moment before addressing Katniss again.

"I'll see you later Katniss. We have a lot to catch up on it looks like." He stormed away and Peeta sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak for you. It just came out." She saw how dejected he looked and couldn't stop herself from taking his hand. She felt as if she had been electrified when tingles raced up her arm.

"Don't apologize. Never apologize." The look he gave her made her blush.

* * *

Hours later, as she sat in Peeta's brother's house, she wondered why she had ever been nervous. Brannoch was a taller version of Peeta, with hair just a shade darker. His eyes were just as friendly and his hug just as warm. It was Brannoch's wife that would take some getting used to.

"Listen here Brainless, an axe is a much better weapon than a bow and arrow!" Johanna was dark haired and tall. Originally from District Seven, she was loud and opinionated about everything. Katniss liked her.

"An axe is a poor weapon choice. A bow and arrow allows you to stay far away from the prey, and away from danger." Katniss argued back with a grin. Johanna just rolled her eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that. Bow and arrow requires no talent." She huffed. Peeta crossed the room and offered Katniss his arm.

"I should get you home before she insists on breaking the weapons out for target practice." His eyes twinkled with delight. Nothing made him happier than seeing Katniss fit in with the family he had left.

"That's a good idea, I am pretty tired." She let out the yawn that had been lingering. Brannoch offered her a quick hug before slipping his arm around his wife's waist

"Next week Johanna's stepsister Annie and her husband Finnick are coming for a visit. We'd love it if you came for dinner." Katniss nodded as Peeta gently pulled her towards the door.

"I'll see you then!" She hoped he heard her before Peeta snapped the door shut. They stood on the porch for a moment in silence, just looking at each other. She could feel electricity surging between them, and wasn't surprised when Peeta touched her hair, stroking it gently. She knew what would happen next, and it scared her how much she anticipated it.

Peeta kissed her for the first time under the glow of the moon, on his brother's porch. Katniss would remember this moment forever, as the smell of Evening PrimRose filled her nose, and the calming presence of her sister calmed her stomach, allowing her to enjoy the moment. She wrapped her arms around Peeta and pulled him closer.


End file.
